Commercial Break Down!
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Plesetan iklan-iklan TV versi dunia HP! Warning : OOC, sedikit slash, sedikit het, dan banyaaak kegaringan.
1. hexos

**A/N : **Hehe. Iya, iya. Gw harusnya buat sequelnya 'Benteng!', kan? Tapi, gimana, ya? Rasanya, jari-jari gw gatel pengen buat crita geblegh satu ini. Hehe. Maafkan daku, ya. Sequelnya pasti bakal gw posting, kok. Lagi diketik juga. Buat yang nunggu-nunggu 'Superstar' juga maaf, ya. Ntar gw lanjutin. Lagi on-going juga tu. Hehe.

Oiya, anyway, gw lulus ujian pianonya! Woohoo!! Angkatan gw lulus semua dan nilainya gak ada yang dibawah 93! Yo'i!! Biarpun seangkatan dikit, hasil gokil!! Haha!! (gak penting abis…)

**Disclaimer : **Punya JK Rowling. Masa' dadakan mereka jadi punya JRR Tolkien? Yea left... (gw bosen sama kanan. Lagian, gw left handed. Hidup kiri!!)

**Special note : **'Yu-Gi-Oh!' punya. 'Death Note' punya. 'Fullmetal Alchemist' punya. Masa' 'Harry Potter' gak punya? Sini, biar gw yg buat! Haha!

**Warning : **Slash ada, het juga ada. Smuanya sangat OOC! Pairing bisa berubah, tergantung iklannya. Haha!

* * *

**Hexos : versi makan bareng calon mertua**

* * *

Di rumah kediman keluarga Evans, makan malam sedang berlangsung. Di meja makan duduklah Mr. Dan Mrs. Evans beserta Lily dan Petunia mengelilingi meja makan. Tak ketinggalan James Potter yang waktu itu lagi bertandang ke rumah calon mertua. Biasa. Mau mempererat hubungan sama bokap-nyokapnya Lily. Biar restunya lancar. Amin.

Pas lagi makan...

**Nyokapnya Lily : **(ngeliat ke James, senyum) Enak masakan tante?

**James : **(dongak, senyum sebentar, terus...) HUUEEKKHH!!

**Orang-orang di meja makan : **(ngeliat ke arah James dengan tatapan kaget)

**Lily : **(ngelirik James yang duduk di sampingnya, bingung)

**James : **(keliatan lebih bingung dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, nyoba mau ngomong lagi) HUUEEKKKHHH!! (tambah bingung) HHUUUUEEEEEEEEEKKKKKHHHH!!

**Nyokapnya Lily : **(keliatan udah kesel, tersinggung)

**Lily : **(ngelempar senyum minta maaf ke arah nyokapnya sambil mukul kepala James pake sendok biar dia diem)

**Tenggorokan serek? Makan H****exos!!**

Datanglah seekor burung hantu -tauk darimana- menjatuhkan sebungkus permen berwana ijo dan silver di depan James. Dan begitu James makan...

**James : **Huenak, Tante! (senyum-senyum sambil ngacungin jempol)

* * *

**A/N : **Garing abis... Ah, anyway, kalo ada ide, silakan dibagi disini. Ada request iklan apa, juga silakan, lho! Gak usah malu-malu.


	2. kit kat

**A/N : **Iklan baru! Iklan baru!

**Disclaimer : **Brand-brand yang gw pake disini tentunya bukan punya gw, tapi punya produsennya. Silakan cari ke supermarket terdekat. Pasti nemu, deh. Terus, bintang iklan disini punyanya JK Rowling, bukan punya gw juga.

**Warning : **Garing gak ditanggung sama authoress.

* * *

**Kit Kat**

**

* * *

**

Suatu hari di saat libur panajng di musim panas, Teddy lagi boseeeeeennnnn setengah mampus.

**Teddy : **Enaknya ngapain, ya? Ah, coba telpon Vicky aja, deh! (dengan sigapnya langsung ngeluarin hengpon (sejak kapan mereka punya hp? Jangan tanya gw.) dan mulai mencet-mencet nomer rumah Victoire)

Kringg... Kringg... Kri... Klek! Yang angkat Bill.

**Teddy : **Halo? Vicky ada, om?

**Bill : **Ini siapa, ya?

**Teddy : **Teddy, om.

**Bill : **Terry?

**Teddy : **Teddy!

**Bill : **Teppy??

**Teddy : **(mulai kesel) Teddy, Teddy!!

**Bill : **Tetty??

**Teddy : **Duuhh!! D!! D!! Dolores! Dolores!!

**Bill : **Hooo… Dolores. Kok, suaranya kayak cowok, ya?

**Teddy : **AAARRRGGHHH!! (kesel dan langsung nge-reducto hengponnya)

**Ada break, ada Kit Kat!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Garing to the max!! Gyahahaaa!! Dolores disini maksudnya Dolores Umbridge. Knapa Dolores? Karena cuma dia cewek satu-satunya yang terbersit di otak gw. Masa' gw tulis 'D!! D!! Dodol!!'?


	3. XL

**A/N : **Chapter 3 yang sama pendeknya kayak chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Hehe.

**Disclaimer : **Baca di chapter 1.

**Warning : **OOC. Banget-bangetan.

* * *

**XL**

**

* * *

**

Suatu hari, di rumah kediaman Potter, anak-anak kecil pada sibuk sendiri. Mumpung rumah lagi sepi, bebas berhura-hura! Yeiy!!

**Albus : **Hari ini, James pulang dari Hogwarts, lho! Nitip oleh-oleh, yuk!

**Rose, Hugo : **Ayo, ayo!

**Albus : **Gw mau... lolipopnya Honeydukes!

**Lily : **Bentar, ya. (langsung ngeluarin hengpon (sekali lagi, jangan tanya gw darimana mereka bisa dapet hp. Yang jelas, mereka udah hi-tech, gak gaptek lagi.) yang sengaja ditinggalin Harry buat emergency call. Dengan lincahnya, si anak kecil ini ngetik sms ke kakaknya) Send... dan beres!

**Hugo :**Eh, sekalian permennya, dong!

**Lily : **(ngeluarin hp lagi dan mulai ngirim sms) Yap. Udah kekirim!

**Rose : **Lil, mau coklat… coklat, ya, Lil? (ngerengek)

**Lily : **(kirim sms lagi)

**Albus : **Lil, permen karetnya yang gedeeeee banget jangan lupa, ya!!

**Lily : **(kirim sms lagi ke James)

**Hugo : **gulali, gulali!!

**Lily : **(sms lagi)

Tiba-tiba…

**James : **(masuk ke kamar Lily) SMS terus! Ni yang jualan! (ngedorong masuk si pemilik Honeydukes yang cengar-cengir)

**SMS pake XL murah! Cuma 0,01 rupiah per sms! **

**XL, nyambung terus!!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Dibayar brapa gw sama XL sampe ngiklanin dia begini?? Oiya, review dong. Terserah mau review apaan. Ya? Ya? Ya? Buat yang review, request iklannya pasti gw buatin, kok! Kalo gw lupa juga pasti gw tanya. Hehe. Ayo, review!!


	4. XL2

**A/N : **Baru lagi!! Yeaaahh!!

**Disclaimer : **Liat chapter 1.

**Warning : **OOC. Mention of slash/shonen ai.

* * *

**XL 2**

* * *

Lagi liburan, nih! Mumpung ada waktu, Marauders mau road trip! Kebetulan, mobil keluarga Potter lagi gak dipake. Diembat aja, lah, sama James dkk! Road trip!!

**James : **(nyetel lagu di radio mobil dengan volume yang gak sopan) Asik, nih, lagunya! (langsung asik sendiri sambil nyetir)

**Sirius : **(ngangkat hp yang dadakan bunyi) Halo? *diem* Oh. Bentar, ya, say. (matiin hp, terus langsung ngecilin volume radionya)

**James : **(ngelirik Sirius yang duduk di sampingnya dengan keselnya, terus ngegedein lagi volume radio setingkat lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya)

**Sirius : **(ngangkat hp yang kembali berdering) Oke. (ngecilin volume radio lagi)

**James : **(lagi-lagi ngegedein volumenya radio dan asik manggut-manggut seiring dengan irama lagunya)

**Sirius : **(telponnya mulai bunyi lagi, mau gak mau dia angkat lagi) Iya, iya. (mulai kesel, tapi ngecilin lagi volume radionya)

**James : **(kembali ngegedein suara radionya sampe ke volume paling maksimal!)

**Sirius : **(ngangkat hengponnya yang berdering lagi, kali ini kesel) Duuh... Rem! Ngomong langsung aja, deh, sama Prongs! (matiin hp)

Gak lama kemudian dari kursi belakang...

**Remus :**JAMES!! (gebuk James pake bantal, muka kucel abis. Maklum, semalem sebelumnya full moon) Kecilin, dong, volumenya!! Mo tidur, nih!

**James : **(cengar-cengir)

**Nelpon pake XL murahnya gila-gilaan! Per detiknya cuma 0.01 rupiah! **

**XL, nyambung terus!!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Dan kegaringan masih akan terus berlanjut sampai seterusnya. Hahaha!!


	5. Blaster

**A/N : **Chapter baru dengan kegaringan yang... yaah, hampir sama, lah. Haha!! Oiya, ini di-request sama... H. Veldargone! Tenang, yang tipe beginian ada 2. Bareng, kok, di-posting-nya.

**Disclaimer : **Produk-produknya bukan punya gw. Character juga bukan punya gw.

**Warning :** OOC.

* * *

**Blaster : versi wasit**

* * *

Pertandingan Quidditch antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin sebentar lagi akan dimulai! Para penonton sudah mulai memenuhi tribun dan guru-guru juga udah pada duduk dengan rapinya. Setelah itu, masuklah para pemain Slytherin dan Gryffindor dengan seragam standard mereka yang merah dan ijo, diiringi sorak sorai dari para pendukungnya. Para pemain mulai berjejer, saling berhadapan dengan lawannya.

**Flint : **(pasang muka paling sangar)

**Oliver :**(ngeliat Flint dengan tatapan kesel)

**Penonton1 : **(bersorak ngedukung tim jagoannya) GO GRYFFINDOR!! Babat aja yang namanya Slytherin! Cincang! Rebus!! Panggang!! Goreng aja semuanya!!!

**Penonton2 : **(sorakannya gak kalah toa' dari yang pertama) GO SLYTHERIN!! Abisin aja Gryffindor! Sikat! Cuci! Gosok semuanya!!!

Lalu...

**Madam Hooch : **(masuk ke lapangan dengan tenangnya. Jubah garis-garis item-putihnya berkibar-kibar)

**Penonton : **(langsung diem dan ngeliat Hooch dengan mata terbelalak)

**Pemain Quidditch : **(ikut-ikutan ngeliat Madam Hooch dengan mata terbelalak lebaaaarr kayak ngeliat apaan aja...)

**Madam Hooch : **???

**Pemain Quidditch :** (langsung lari menyerbu Madam Hooch yang masih berdiri terpaku di lapangan)

**Madam Hooch : **(panik dan mulai lari dari serangan pemain-pemain gila itu)

**Penonton : **(pada turun dari tribun sambil tereak-tereak kayak orang gila. Ikut ngejar Madam Hooch yang makin keringet dingin)

**Madam Hooch : **GGYYAAAAAAA!!!!!

**Udah, deh. Yang belang emang lebih enak!**

**Blaster! Blang, blang, blang, blang!!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Sangat tidak jelas sekali... Haha. Maklum, lagi gak jelas kegiatannya apa.


	6. no title

**A/N : **Yang berikut ini bukan iklan, sih. Tapi, gw pengen masukin aja. Sebenernya, ini cerita konyol-konyolan di SD pas kita pulang pake jemputan. Kalo ada yang tau cerita ini, mari bernostalgia bersama.

**Disclaimer : **Karakter punyanya JK Rowling. Ceritanya... Gak tau. Pokoknya diturunkan secara turun temurun antar senior-junior di jemputan gw dulu.

**Warning : **Slash disinggung disini. Terus di sini rada-rada AU (perasaan dari awal juga udah AU, ya??) Terus gak ada hubungannya sama iklan. OOC pastinya.

* * *

**Settingnya kira-kira pas Harry masih umur 5-6 taun. **

* * *

Di sebuah play group gak jauh dari rumah Potter, pelajaran udah dimulai. Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran yang sering bikin anak-anak (bahkan mahasiswa) sampe jungkir balik buat belajar. Pelajaran apakah itu? MATEMATIKA! Di dalem kelas ini, duduklah seorang anak imut nan manis dengan tampang innocent dengan mata hijau terang seterang daun berklorofil banyak dan juga rambut item yang awut-awutan banget. Nama anak ini adalah Harry Potter.

Harry lagi ngelamun, nih. Dia ngebayangin di rumahnya nanti pas dia pulang bakal ketemu sama bokap plus nyokap dan juga temen-temen bokapnya yang asik-asik. Minus Peter. Karena dia gak asik. Sang guru yang bermata tajam pun ngeliat kalo Harry mulai ngambang pikirannya, memutuskan untuk mengembalikan pikiran Harry ke dalam kelas dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

**Guru : **Harry, 1+1 berapa?

**Harry : **(bengong sesaat, terus menjawab dengan tampang polosnya) ... Gak tau...

**Guru : **(bales dengan sinisnya) Kamu gak tau? Tadi kamu kemana aja? Ini baru aja ibu terangin! Pokoknya, nanti waktu kamu sampe ke rumah ibu mau kamu tanya ke semua orang yang ada di rumah. Ngerti?

**Harry : **(ngangguk)

**-di rumah Potter-**

Harry langsung nyamperin kamarnya buat nyimpen tas. Omongan sang guru buat nanyain jawaban dari 1+1 terus terngiang di benak (cuih...) Harry. Sambil mikirin jawabannya, dia lewat di sebuah kamar tamu yang waktu itu lagi diisi sama temen bokapnya.

**Harry : **Oiya. Kan, boleh tanya sama orang rumah. Tanya, aah... (langsung ngedeket ke pintu yang emang rada kebuka dikit, ngintip)

Di dalem kamar ada 2 orang cowok. Yang satu rambutnya item legam yang bikin ngiri semua top model iklan shampoo. Bahkan tampangnya pun bikin semua aktor terganteng Hollywood sampe garuk-garuk aspal sambil nangis berdarah-darah saking gantengnya (lebay...). Yang satunya lagi adalah seorang cowok imut berambut coklat keemasan. Saking imutnya, bisa bikin semua orang yang ngeliat dia ber-'aaawwwww'-ria dan meleleh di tempat sewaktu dia senyum.

Dua orang yang sedang menjalin cinta (baca : pacaran) tumben-tumbennya berantem!! Harry, yang masih gak nyadar sama situasi di dalem kamar tetep keukeuh petekeuh mengeluarkan pertanyaan dahsyatnya.

**Harry : **1+1 berapa?

**Remus : **ANJ*** LO!!

**Sirius : **BA** LO!!

**Sirius, Remus : **NGE**** LO!! (ejekan-ejekan diatas sesuai dengan yang pernah diceritakan. Jadi, jangan tuntut gw! Gila... gw udah tau kata-kata ini pas gw SD?? Bejat sekali gw...)

Dari kamar 2 orang yang lagi berantem itu, langsung turun ke lantai 1 buat nyari korban berikutnya. Eits! Ada Om Frank, nih. Doi lagi nonton film jadul berjudul 'Superman'.

**Harry : **Om, om! 1+1 berapa?

**Frank : **(masih asik nonton) Superman... (dengan mata terpesona ke layar TV)

Udah ada 3 orang yang ditanyain. Berikutnya, gak jauh dari Frank, Harry ngeliat bokapnya sendiri lagi ngomong sama Dumbledore lewat perapian. Tau' ngomongin apa. Samperin aja, deh! Toh, anaknya ini. Masa' dikacangin?!

**Harry :** Pi, 1+1 berapa, sih?

**James : **Oke, bos!!

4 orang sudah menjadi korban pertanyaan paling penting sepanjang abad punya Harry. Sekarang ke... *sniff-sniff* Hmm... ada yang lagi manggang kue, nih! Dengan langkah riang dan gembira, Harry langsung melesat ke dapur dimana Lily dibantu Alice baru aja ngeluarin kue hasil panggangan mereka. Harry udah ngejulurin tangan buat ngambil kue. Ups. Lupa nanya. Mending nanya dulu, deh. Biar makannya bisa lebih mak nyus!

**Harry : **1+1 berapa, ya?

**Lily, Alice : **(menghirup aroma kue yang lezzaaattt!!) Hmm... Sedap!

Bokap? Udah. Nyokap? Cek! Sirius? So pasti! Remus? Yep. Frank? Udeh cuy! Alice? Pastinya! Berarti, semua orang yang lagi ada di rumah udah dia tanyain. Tinggal ngasih jawabannya ke guru besok.

-keesokan harinya, di TK-

**Guru : **(langsung nyamperin Harry) Gimana? Kamu udah nanya ke orang-orang rumah?

**Harry : **(ngangguk)

**Guru : **Jadi, 1+1 berapa, Harry? (nanya dengan nada khas guru-guru TK)

**Harry : **(tarik napas panjang) ANJ*** LO!! BA** LO!! NGE*** LO!!

**Guru : **(kaget, terjekut, terkesiap, terserah kalimat lo) Kamu denger itu dari siapa??!

**Harry : **Superman!

**Guru : **(mulai kesel) Keluar kamu!

**Harry : **Oke, bos!

**Guru : **(nampar Harry saking keselnya)

**Harry : **Hmm... sedap!!

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N : **Ternyata Harry gak sepinter yang gw kira... Hehe. Oiya, buat yang udah ngeview, makasih, ya! Terus, requestnya ntaran aja, ya!? Kalo gw dapet idenya, pasti gw buat, deh! Pasti!!

**I am mz. Malfoy : **Pasti penggemar Draco. I love U2! Hidup Bono!! Hahaha!! Mau iklan three?? Ada, sih. Tapi, versi yang 'mau 3 kali?' yang lagi clubbing itu, lho. Mau?

Coolkid, pamit! (udah lama gak ngelakuin ini. Jadi kangen HPA...)


	7. joy tea

**A/N : **Makasih buat yang udah mau berepot-repot ngereview cerita ini, ya! Thank you, thank you!! Next, adalah sebuah iklan baru dari Sosro.

**Disclaimer : **Bukan punya gw. Karakter punya JK Rowling, produk punya Sosro, dan ide iklannya punya tim kreatif yang buat iklannya. Yang jelas itu bukan gw…

**Warning : **OOC. Tapi, kayaknya gak terlalu OOC, sih…

* * *

**Joy Tea**

* * *

Harry dan Cho lagi makan siang berduaan di Hogsmeade. Tumben… Sebenernya, ada yang mau diomongin sama Harry ke Cho. Udah lama banget cowok Gryffindor satu ini memendam suatu rasa. Setelah sekian lama mereka pacaran, Harry merasa kalo ini akan menjadi moment yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

**Harry : **(ngelirik ke arah Cho yang lagi minum) Mm… Cho. Aku mau ngomong… (dengan suara yang super pelan)

**Cho : **(ngeliat Harry dengan tatapan innocent dan sok kecantikan) Hm?

**Harry : **Ng... (garuk-garuk kepala, bingung dan pusing) Gini. Aku rasa, kita udah gak cocok lagi. Jadi... Kita putus,ya?

**Cho : **(diem)

**Harry : **Cho?

**Cho : **(langsung berdiri dan jalan ke sebuah gang kecil yang jarang dilewatin orang) Sebel, sebel, sebeeeeeeeelllll!!!!!! (mencak-mencak sendiri saking keselnya) AAARRRRRRGGGGHHH! (langsung ngegaruk tembok yang ada di depan dia saking keselnya, ngebikin bekas cakaran panjang. Wolverine kalah, deh. Terus...)

BRUAK! Sang tembok pun hancur! Tapi, apa itu?? Kok, ada lemari pendingin dengan botol-botol berwarna ijo-merah berjejer dengan rapi di dalemnya? Minuman apakah, itu?

**Santai. Minum Joy Tea. Dengan rasa teh hijau alami, bikin hati kamu jadi adem.**

**Cho : **(ngebuka lemari pendingin dan ngambil sebotol Joy Tea dan langsung minum) Aaahh....

Di dalem restoran...

**Harry : **(ngeliat Cho balik sambil bawa-bawa botol minuman) Jadi putus, kan? (ngomongnya pelan, takut kena sambit)

**Cho : **(ngelirik ke Harry dengan senyum sinis, terus ngambil tas) Emang pernah jadian? (dan dengan entengnya langsung cabut dari restoran, ninggalin Harry yang lagi bengong)

**Sosro. Ahlinya teh.**

* * *

**A/N : **Agak garing, ya? Atau emang garing banget?? Hmm... kayaknya garing banget, deh. Ah, anyway, tetep kirim review dan request, ya!

buat Iam mz. Malfoy, ini udah gw update. Hehe. Dan buat Dedalus Diggle ~, ini request lo! selamat menikmati, ya!

Buat yg nunggu-nunggu 'Petak Umpet!' update, sabar, ya. Lagi nungguin ilham sama wahyu balik. Gak nongol-nongol dari kemaren. Tsk.


	8. axe

**A/N : **Yak. Inilah hasil gara-gara keseringan nonton di waktu weekend dan dengerin soundtracknya 'axe pulse' yang 'I like to party' (buat yang lupa iklannya, ada cowok joget-joget gak jelas di counter bar. Awalnya nari sendirian, sampe akhirnya semua cewek yang ada di bar itu ngikutin gerakan dia. Padahal gerakannya gak banget...). Oiya, ini juga buat menghibur Moonzheng. Bentar, ya, Moon. Request lo mesti di'buru',

**Disclaimer : **Produk... bukan punya gw. Karakter... bukan juga. Plot... bukan juga. Jadi, gw punya apa, dong??

**Warning : **Datteba, datteba, dattebayo!! a.k.a. OOC. Oiya, sama slash. Kalo gak tau slash, shonen ai. Masih gak tau?! Gay, gay, gay! Masih gak tau gay!??!! HOMO sapiens! (?)

--- ---

**Axe effect : versi perpustakaan**

**--- ---**

Hari mulai panas. Banyak murid-murid yang pada males keluar, termasuk Sirius. Daripada di luar, mending ngadem di dalem kastil. Di kamar? Ogah. Peter lagi tidur. Ngoroknya bisa kedengeran sampe ke liang kubur. Di ruang rekreasi? Iiihh... Banyak adek kelas yang cerewetnya amit-amit. Belom cewek-ceweknya. Iihh. Emoh. Di Ruang Kebutuhan? Lagi dipake sama James sama Lily. Tau' ngapain. Kemana, ya? Mau gak mau, perpustakaan.

**Sirius : **(masuk ke dalem perpus dan menyadari seseorang yang sangat amat familiar. Ya, iyalah! Dorm matenya!)

**Remus : **(lagi sibuk belajar diantara menara-menara buku)

**Sirius : **Duduk di tempat lain aja, ah. Ntar gw disuruh belajar, lagi... Orang gw kesini cuma mau ngadem. (mengendap-endap lewat di samping mejanya Remus dan duduk di meja kosong yang jaraknya lumayan jauh)

**Remus : **(lagi sibuk baca. Tapi, begitu Sirius lewat, penciumannya yang super canggih langsung mencium bau yang waow dari arah Sirius! Gara-gara wangi yang aneh itu langsung ngebuat Remus langsung kepincut sama Sirius)

-flash back-

**Sirius : **(abis mandi, siul-siul pelan. Di tangan kanannya megang kaleng semprot kecil warna item dengan tulisan 'AXE' gede. Disemprotin ke seluruh badan dia, terutama di tempat-tempat yang mudah disinggahi keringet) Beres!

-end of flash back-

**Remus : **(berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kayak orang panik)

**Sirius : **(ngeliat reaksi Remus yang rada-rada aneh dengan alis mata keangkat dikit)

**Remus : **(bersikap kayak lagi nyari-nyari sesuatu di mejanya. Begitu 'gak nemu' apa yang dia cari, dia mulai ngerogoh-rogoh saku bajunya)

**Sirius : **(masih perhatiin Remus)

**Remus : ***sigh* (ngelepas jubahnya dan ngelonggarin dasinya sambil ngebuka beberapa kancing. Sibuk ngerogoh-rogoh saku celananya)

**Sirius : ***glek* (gak nyangka kalo Remus ternyata se-HOT itu)

**Remus : **(dengan jari-jari yang panjang, pelan-pelan mulai ngeraba-raba badannya sendiri, mengikuti tiap lekuk tubuhnya yang makin hari makin singset, bikin ngiri semua cewek)

**Sirius : ***drool* (gak nyangka kalo ternyata Remus se-SEKSI itu)

**Remus : **(ngelirik Sirius sambil senyum misterius dan nyamperin mejanya Sirius)

**Sirius :**(mulai panik gak jelas)

**Remus : **Hei. (nyapa Sirius dengan entengnya dan senyum manis) Mm... ada kertas, gak? Daritadi gw nyari-nyari kertas tapi gak nemu.

**Sirius : **Ha? (bengong sebentar) Oh! Ada, ada. Ini. (nyodorin secarik perkamen)

**Remus : **Thanks. (kembali melontarkan senyum paling manisnya yang bisa bikin semua cowok –bahkan yang straight sekalipun- klepek-klepek) Mm... ada pena, gak? Pena gw gak tau kemana, nih. Padahal, ada yang mau gw catet. Mumpung inget. Takut lupa lagi, nih.

**Sirius : **Oh. (ngeluarin pena bulunya, mata masih tertuju ke arah Remus dengan tatapan mupeng)

**Remus : **Thanks Pads. (nyengir. Nunduk sambil nulis sesuatu di atas perkamen yang gak bisa di baca Sirius. Begitu udah selesei nulis, langsung cabut dari mejanya Sirius dan balik ke mejanya sendiri, beres-beres)

**Sirius : **Lho? (bingung) Kok, gak dibawa? (ngambil perkamennya dengan maksud mau ngasih ke Remus. Tapi, pas dibaca...)

**Ku tunggu di Shrieking Shack. Gak pake lama, ya. **

**Love, Remus –**

**Sirius : **(nyengir aneh dan ngelirik Remus yang udah berdiri di deket pintu perpus)

--- ---

**A/N : **Weits! Paling panjang, bo! Oiya, tag line-nya Axe apaan, ya? Gw lupa.


	9. Blaster2

**Diclaimer :**Gak ada yang punya gw di crita ini.

**Warning : **OOC.

* * *

**Blaster : versi fashion show**

**

* * *

**

Aula Besar Hogwarts lagi pennnnuuuuuhhhh banget sama anak-anak yang kelaperan. Semuanya udah pada ambil tempat duduk di tempat masing-masing dan sibuk makan. Kemudian, pintu Aula kebuka dan masuklah 3 orang cewek paling kece seantero Hogwarts.

**Cho, Ginny, Hermione : **(berdiri di ambang pintu Aula, bergaya sok foto model dengan rambut berkibar-kibar kayak iklan shampoo)

Sialnya, gak ada yang merhatiin mereka...

**Ron : **Sumpah! *glek* Ayamnya enak gila'! Ri, lo mesti coba bro!!

**Harry : ***slurp* Beeeuuhh!! Mak nyus abis! Top markotop!! (ngelanjutin makan)

**Draco : ***glek* *slurp* *nyam* Masakan nyokap gw kalah! Sumpah *nyam-nyam* enak mampus!!

**Cho, Ginny, Hermione : **(masih bergaya-gaya bak pragawati profesional yang menang 'America's Top Model', berusaha ngedapetin perhatian cowok-cowok –cewek sekalian!- yang ada di Hogwarts)

Namun, tiba-tiba perhatian semua orang –gak cowok, gak cewek, yang straight maupun yang agak melenceng- langsung tertuju pada suatu sosok. Semuanya terpana, bahkan sampe ngelupain makanan yang enaknya gila-gilaan.

**Myrtle : **(melayang masuk ke Aula Besar dengan dress garis-garis putih-merah yang bling-bling abis. Tau' tu hantu dapet dress norak gitu dari mana)

**Semua yang di Aula Besar : **(tersepona dan terpana dengan Myrtle. Ada yang sibuk moto-moto Myrtle, ada yang sibuk minta tanda tangannya, ada yang sibuk mau foto bareng, bahkan ada yang repot-repot ngasih bunga ke Myrtle)

**Cho, Ginny, Hermione : **(tetep dikacangin)

**Udah, deh.**** Yang belang emang lebih gaya!**

**Blaster! Blang, blang, blang, blang!!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Najiiiss... gaje abis.


	10. Neurobion

**A/N : ****'**Aljabar Linear' yang soalnya tentang basis semua? Cek. 'Pengantar Arsitektur' yang UAS-nya dadakan baru dikasih tau jam 8 malem sehari sebelomnya? Been there, done that! 'Pendidikan Agama Islam' yang dosennya hobi telat, bahkan pas UAS sekalipun? Sip! 'Fisika Dasar Mekanika dan Panas' yang 'Panas'nya gw gak ngerti sama sekali? Beres! Tinggal 'Teknik Komunikasi Arsitektur Interior'... semoga selesei tepat waktu. *plok-plok (lagi doa ke Tuhan)*

**Disclaimer : **Karakter bukan punya gw, tapi punya JK Rowling. Dan merk plus ide iklannya juga bukan punya gw, cuma gw embat aja. Hehe.

**Warning : **Menurut gw yang ini sangat tidak OOC, lho. Semuanya pas sama karakter masing-masing orang. Mungkin... Oh. Ada 1, deh, warningnya. RLNT. Hahaha!!

* * *

**Neurobion**

* * *

Kementrian Sihir di hari Jumat bener-bener sibuk. Maklum, besok udah weekend. Siapa, sih, yang gak pengen cepet-cepet kerjaan kelar biar bisa cepet-cepet sampe rumah dan menikmati indahnya rumah bersama keluarga? Hehe. Makanya, semua pegawai mulai dari yang masih muda sampe yang udah tua, dari yang kerjaannya gampang kayak nandatangan dokumen sampe yang kerjaannya susahnya minta ampun kayak Auror pada sibuk beres-beres buat pulang. Rumah! We're coming!!

Arthur Weasley, kepala keluarga Weasley, lagi nunggu di depan lift buat turun ke Atrium Kementerian Sihir. Dari Atrium, dia mau pake perapian aja buat pulang. Abis, bawaan dia banyak banget. Gila aja dia mesti jalan kaki! Dan waktu dibilang bawaannya banyak, itu bener-bener buaaannnyaaaaakkk banget! Bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen yang mesti dia bawa pulang buat dia selesein di rumah sampe nutupin mukanya. Belom lagi yang dia tenteng pake kantong plastik di kiri sama kanan lengannya.

Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya kebuka juga lift terkutuk itu. Sialnya, liftnya penuh banget. Arthur gak nyangka kalo bakal sepenuh ini. Padahal, departemen dia itu ada di 2 lantai teratas. Diatas lantai departemen dia itu kantornya para Auror.

"Misi. Misi." gumam Arthur sambil masuk ke dalem lift yang penuhnya amit-amit. Dia sempet ngeliat di dalem lift ada Kingsley sama Mad-Eye yang lagi asik ngobrol. Gak jauh dari 2 orang itu ada Tonks yang lagi asik ngunyah permen karet. 'Enaknya mereka pulang tinggal bawa badan aja. Gak perlu bawa dokumen-dokumen yang beratnya gak sopan ini...' keluh Arthur di dalam hati, iri sama nasib mujur temen-temennya.

Arthur gak nyangka kalo perjalan pake lift yang biasanya ngebut ini bisa jadi lama. Masalahnya, orang-orang yang ada di dalem lift ternyata gak semuanya turun di Atrium. Bahkan, yang bikin kesel lagi, tiap lantai PASTI ada yang turun sama naik. Kayak Kingsley sama Mad-Eye yang turun 1 lantai di bawah lantai departemen Arthur. Bilangnya mau ngopi-ngopi sebentar buat nunggu rush hour lewat. Bahkan Tonks pun turunnya bukan di Atrium, tapi malah 1 lantai setelah Kingsley sama Mad-Eye turun. Dia bilang mau pulang bareng sama Remus yang kebetulan lagi check up. Lebih sialnya lagi, orang-orang yang mau naik lift dari masing-masing lantai itu bejibun! Bikin liftnya berenti makin lama aja.

"Pegeeeellll..." keluh Arthur.

Akhirnya, tak terasa perjalannya yang panjang itu akan berakhir. Tinggal 1 lantai lagi untuk sampai ke Atrium. Tinggal 1 lantai lagi dan tangan Arthur yang udah pegel banget-bangetan ini bisa istirahat! Yes!!

*DING!* Pintu lift kebuka lagi. Kali ini, sang Menteri Sihir Conelius Fudge yang keliatan. Pas dia mau masuk lift tiba-tiba... Lucius Malfoy manggil dari belakang. Dan tau apa yang terjadi? Ngobrol, lah, 2 orang itu.

Arthur muter bola matanya kesel. 'Udah, deh. Gak jadi naik palingan ni orang. Lagian, bentar lagi bakal nutup pintu liftnya. Rumaaaahh... Mau cepet-cepet pulang...!!' pikir Arthur. Dan bener aja. Pintu lift udah setengah nutup, siap buat lanjut ke pemberhentian berikutnya, Atrium. Tapi...

Fudge dengan cekatannya nahan pintu lift yang udah mau nutup pake kakinya, bikin pintu lfit gak nutup-nutup. Gak nutup, berarti gak bisa lanjut. Rasanya Arthur udah mau nangis aja. Mana pegel banget... 'Brengseeeekkk!! Ngobrolnya ntaran aja, napa, sih??! Pegel, nih, nyet!!' keluhnya.

**Anda menderita 'Pegelnaikliftlamaistis'? Itu artinya Anda kekurangan vitamin B! Minum 'Neurobion'!!**

-Hari Senin-

Arthur dengan semangatnya masuk ke dalem lift. Akhirnya... tugas-tugas yang dia bawa pulang kemaren pas hari Jumat udah beres! Bisa santai-santai hari ini! Perjalanan dari Atrium ke departemennya lumayan lama. Apalagi pas sampe sebuah lantai. Lagi-lagi, Menteri Sihir mau naik, tapi dicegat sama Lucius buat ngobrol tau' tentang apa. Dan lagi-lagi si Menteri Sihir itu nahan pintu lfit pake kakinya, jadi lift gak bisa kemana-mana. Sial!

Tapi, Arthur senyum-senyum aja. 'Tahan aja selama yang dia mau. Udah gak pegel lagi walaupun barang bawaan segini banyak! Hahahaha!' katanya dalem ati, girang.

* * *

**A/N : **Hyaaa... Garing. Hahaha.


	11. mie sedap

**A/N : **Waktu udah nunjukin jam 12 malem. Yaah... kurang dikit, lah. Bingung mo ngapain. Blom ngantuk. Daripada gw tidur-tiduran gak jelas, mending ngetik. Iya, gak? (Nggaaaaakkk!!). –Ehm- anyway, ini dia chapter baru! Maaf, ya, kalo udah lama nunggu. Buat review sama requestnya, sabar, ya. Entah kenapa gw lagi pengen bikin yang ini. Tapi, tenang! Request semua orang gw buat, kok! Sabar-sabar aja, ya. Hehe.

**Disclaimer : **Gak ada yang punya gw.

**

* * *

**

**Mie Sedap**

* * *

Seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang sedang sibuk mencampur bumbu-bumbu mie instan (mie Sedap, tentunya) yang baru saja ia racik. Hmm... Baunya begitu menggoda selera, membuat semua orang yang mencium wanginya sampai menitikkan air liur...

Termasuk 3 orang ini. James, Sirius, dan Peter.

Mereka bertiga lagi mengintai sang perempuan yang notabennya adalah Lily, pacarnya James. Sebenernya, mereka bertiga pengen banget makan mie itu, tapi sialnya tinggal 1. Dan yang lebih sial lagi, sisa mie itu udah diembat duluan sama Lily tanpa permisi. Sial! Yaah, palingan saingan berkurang, lah. Kebetulan, Remus lagi mandi.

Mereka bertiga saling liat-liatan dengan pandangan mata mencurigakan dan cengiran yang lebih mencurigakan lagi. Dengan sedikit kedipan mata dari James, Sirius mulai memijit-mijit nomer rumah melalui handphonenya. Tak lama, paaass banget Lily mau nyuap, eh, telepon rumah bunyi, nih.

**Lily : **(kesel, dan telpon masih berdering) Duuh... pada kemana, sih, yang lain?! OI! Angkatin, dong!

**Sirius : **Gue lagi di kamar mandi!! (cekikikan sama James dan Peter dari balik tembok)

**Lily : **Huh! (kesel, tapi akhirnya cabut juga buat ngangkat telpon)

**James, Sirius, Peter : **(langsung menyambangi mie yang tergelatak tak berdosa diatas meja. Belom sempet mereka pegang, tiba-tiba...)

**Remus : **Woi!! Air abis, nih!! (tereak dari dalem kamar mandi)

**James, Sirius, Peter : **(liat-liatan. Masalahnya, gak ada yang mau ngelepasin Mie Sedap yang sedapnya selangit. Ngibul aja, deh)

**James : **Waduuh! Kacamata gw patah, nih! (cekikikan gak jelas sama Sirius dan Peter)

**Soal kata, lidah bisa bohong. Tapi, kalau soal rasa, lidah gak bisa bohong!**

James, Sirius, dan Peter langsung menyeruput mie dengan enaknya. Bodohnya mereka, makan pas di depan jendela. Lily yang waktu itu memutuskan untuk nyiram taneman sambil nunggu mienya rada-rada dingin dikit, ngeliat dari taman mienya lagi diserbu sama 3 orang Marauders! Dengan sangarnya, dia ambil selang dan...

**Lily : **ITU MIE GUEEEE!! (nyemprotin air taman ke arah James, Sirius, dan Peter)

**James, Sirius, Peter : **Gyaaaaa!!! Basaaaahhh!!

* * *

**Mie Sedap emang paling sedap!**

* * *

**A/N : **Next!


	12. fruit tea

**Disclaimer : **Udah gue bilang, gak ada yang punya gue!

**Warning : **OOC.

**

* * *

**

**Fruit Tea**

**

* * *

**

Hogwarts sedang dalam masa MOS a.k.a. Masa Orientasi Siswa (**A/N : **Yah, lo anggep aja Hogwarts punya, lah!) dimana pesertanya adalah murid-murid baru kelas 1, baik Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan juga Slytherin. Sekarang, mereka lagi makan siang di Aula Besar dengan menu yang telah disajikan oleh para House Elf yang jago masak.

Di salah satu meja, duduklah segerombolan anak. Ada James Sirius Potter, Fred Weasley (tapi yang anaknya George), dan Louis Weasley (anaknya Bill sama Fleur). Mereka bertiga baru aja selesei makan semangkok bakso. Sekarang, mereka lagi menikmati sebotol Fruit Tea dingin dengan nikmatnya.

Lalu, muncullah Winky, sang House Elf Hogwarts yang waktu itu bertugas mendata makanan apa aja yang udah dimakan sama siswa-siswa Hogwarts. Maklum, mereka lagi survey makanan favorit anak-anak jaman sekarang itu apaan. Akhirnya, sampailah dia ke meja yang didudukin sama James, Fred, dan Louis. Mulailah dia bertanya.

**Winky : **Tadi makan sama bakwan, ya?

**James : **Lha. Saya makan sama temen-temen.

**Louis, Fred : **(ketawa ngakak denger ngelesannya James)

**Winky : **(mendesah penuh derita. Gini, nih, kalo nemu murid yang kurang ajar... nasib, nasib) Maksud saya, kamu makan PAKE bakwan?!

**James : **Lha! Saya makan pake sendok! (ngangkat sendok sambil nyengir)

**Louis, Fred : **(ketawa lebih heboh dari sebelomnya)

Tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang muncullah para Prefect, Head Boy, dan Head Girl yang bertugas. Muka mereka memancarkan hawa-hawa jahat, termasuk Teddy yang mukanya sinis abis-abisan. Langsung ciutlah, nyali James dan 2 orang sepupunya.

**Fruit Tea, asik buat seru-seruan!**

Gara-gara ngerjain House Elf, maka James, Fred, dan Louis dihukum harus nyuci piring selama seminggu tanpa sihir.

* * *

**Sosro, ahlinya teh.**

* * *

**A/N : **… Kenapa gue buat Teddynya ikutan sangar, ya? Ah, yasudahlah…


	13. star mild

**A/N : **Moonzheng, ini requestan lo! Tapi, agak beda. Hehe. Lagian, lo ngerequest pake SBRL, sementara bokapnya Remus kagak galak, man. Masa' iya gw bikin si om mendadak galak? Mending mendadak dangdut, yuuk! (ditendang sama Remus sampe Artic *Monkey*).

**Disclaimer : **Ide iklan, karakter, dll bukan punya gw. Karakter punya JKR, merk iklan ya punya produsennya, dan idenya punya tim kreatif yang bikin iklannya. Yang jelas, gw gak tergabung di dalam tim kreatif itu pas mereka bikin iklannya.

**Warning : **OOC.

* * *

**Star Mild. Obsesi : Punya Pacar**

**

* * *

**

Terdapatlah seorang pria muda dengan tampang... yaaahh, gak jelek-jelek banget, lah. Tapi, juga gak ganteng-ganteng banget di kota London. Dia bernama Ted Tonks (**A/N : **Bukan Teddy! Ini kakeknya Teddy!) sibuk merapikan rambut di depan kaca. Gel sebotol abis cuma-cuma demi merapikan rambutnya yang gak tau adat, daritadi megar mulu. Setelah rambut beres, sebuah permen mint untuk menyegarkan napas pun dilahapnya supaya mulutnya wangi. Kembali dia memeriksa penampilan di depan cermin. Setelah yakin semuanya oke, Ted pun cabut. Tak lupa, disambarnya sebuah buket bunga mawar merah untuk sang kekasih yang akan dijambanginya.

Tak lama, Ted pun sampai Grimmauld Place nomer 12 untuk mengunjungi Andromeda, pacarnya. Sebenernya, ini bukan rumah doi, tapi Andy lagi liburan sama Cissy dan Bella di rumah omnya ini. Yang punya rumah ini adalah seorang laki-laki paruh baya bernama Orion yang katanya, sih, galak amit-amit jabang bayi. Itu juga hasil pengakuan Sirius sama Regulus yang notabennya adalah anaknya si Orion ini. Saking kejamnya kehidupan di rumah ini, Regulus sampe nangis-nangis pas cerita penderitaannya. Sirius malah gemeter ketakutan dan sembunyi di balik punggung James Potter sewaktu ditanyai perihal bapaknya ini.

**Ted : **(glek) Selamet, gak gue... Ah, demi Andy, apapun akan gue lakukan!

Dengan pedenya dan bunga di tangan, majulah Ted menuju pagar rumah. Diraihnya pintu pagar dan dibuka sedikit, lalu...

GUK!! GUKGUKGUKGUK!! GUKGUKGUKGUKGUK!!!!! GUKGUKGUK!!

**Ted : **ANJING gede banget!! (terlonjak mundur, takut)

**Orion : **(muncul di depan Ted dengan muka sangar. Rupanya baru nyiram taneman)

**Ted : **(ketawa salting, ngambil buket yang sempet jatoh) Pa... Pagi, Om...

Kata pepatah, anjing menggonggong, kafilah berlalu. Buat saat ini, Ted akan berpegangan teguh pada pepatah satu ini dengan cabut, ambil langkah seribu sebelom Orion memberi komando anjing-anjingnya buat mencaplok Ted. Dia masih sayang nyawa.

Sorenya, tanpa rasa takut, Ted kembali ke Grimmauld Place. Kali ini, dia udah bawa peralatan buat menyingkirkan anjing-anjing itu. Begitu sampai, langsung dia lemparkan tulang ke arah anjing-anjing itu. Dengan sigap, diserbulah tulang itu dengan bengisnya oleh kelima anjing peliharaan keluarga Black. Dengan begini, jalan Ted untuk sampai ke pintu depan mulus.

Ted mengetuk pintu depan dengan hati ketar-ketir, percampuran antara panik, seneng, gembira, panik lagi, takut, dll. Dalam hati dia terus berdoa semoga yang bukain Andy, semoga yang bukain Andy, semoga yang bukain Andy...

Krrriiiiiieeeeeettttttt....

**Ted : **(glek. Nyengir salting lagi) S... Sore, Om.

Yep. Yang buka, bukan Andromeda melainkan sang paman, Orion. Kembali beliau memasang muka paling sangarnya.

**Orion : **Huh! (ngebanting pintu pas di depan muka Ted)

Meskipun udah 2 kali gagal ketemu Andromeda di hari itu, Ted gak mau nyerah. Apa namanya cinta kalau tanpa pengorbanan? Iya, kan? Makanya, demi Andromeda, Ted rela jungkir balik dan jatuh bangun! Biar pun hari sudah malam, tetep lanjut!

**Ted : **(mengintai dari semak-semak terdekat) Pokoknya, harus bisa! (ngambil galah yang panjang buat lompat sampe ke lantai 2. Tadinya mo pake sihir aja, tapi takut malah kelempar jauh, mending pake cara primitif aja, lah!)

Maka, bersiaplah Ted. Buket yang udah mulai kucel dan lecek dikempit di ketiak. Galah siap di tangan. Bersedia... Siap... Majuuu!!!

**Ted : **Yahoooooo..... AUCH!! (nabrak kusen jendela, bikin Ted harus gelantungan demi keselamatan jiwanya)

**Orion : **(ngebuka jendela, dimana Ted bergelantungan di kusennya, muka sinnnnniiiiiiiiiiisssss banget)

**Ted : **(nyengir) Ma... Malem, Om.

**Orion : **Ngapain kesini-sini lagi?! (sangar, hawa-hawa membunuh memancar dari sekujur tubuh. Tongkat udah siap di tangan)

**Ted : **Jalanin niat, Om.

**Orion : **Seberapa niat kamu. (mulai mukulin tangannya Ted biar dia jatoh pake tongkat sihirnya)

**Ted : **(menghindar terus dari tongkat sihir Orion) Niat, Om. Aduh! Niat terus, Om! (sambil nyengir)

**Andromeda : **(muncul dari kamarnya, kesel) Paman!! (ngeliat ke arah Ted) Are you all right?

**Ted : **(senyum girang) … All right.

**Apa obsesimu?**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Terima aja, ya, Moon? Hehehe.


	14. hexos2

**A/N : **Akhirnya bertambah chapter!! Huahahahahaa!! Selamat menikmati semuanya!

**Warning : **OOC.

**Disclaimer : **Karakter itu punya JK Rowling. Ide ceritanya juga bukan punya gw, tapi punya tim kreatifnya. Produk pun bukan...

* * *

**Hexos versi pizza**

* * *

Suatu hari di sebuah rumah mewah, datanglah seorang pembawa pizza bernama Seamus Finnigan membawakan pizza. Senyum sumringah menghiasi wajahnya. Maklum, ini kerjaan pertama dia, dan orderan pertama dia. Gak mau dia bikin gagal! Yaah... tadi emang rada-rada macet di jalan. Untungnya, dia inget kalo dia adalah penyihir, jadi... TING! Dia ber-Dissapparate dan Apparate tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumah mewah tersebut.

**Seamus : **Sip! Rumahnya gede, nih. Moga-moga tipnya juga gede, amin!

Dengan langkah pasti, Seamus menapaki jalan menuju pintu masuk rumah mewah itu. Dengan pedenya, dia mengetuk pintu.

**Seamus : **(ngetok, tetep nyengir) Permisi!! (ngomong dengan suara lantang)

Dari balik pintu terdengar grasak-grusuk pemilik rumah. Gak lama kemudian, pintu dibuka, menampilkan seorang Draco Malfoy yang bermuka kesel. Pertanda bakal ngamuk, nih...

**Draco : **(ngebuka mulut buat ngomel, tapi...) GUUKKK!! GUKGUKGUKGUKGUGUK!! GUKGUGUGUGUGUK!!

**Seamus : **(sweatdrop, terus mundur secara teratur) ... Kenapa ni orang? Kok, suaranya kayak anjing ngamuk??

**Draco : **(masih ngoceh) GUGUGUGUGUGUKKK!! GUKGUKGUKGUKGUK!! GUUUUKKKKGUGUGUK!!

**Seamus : **(tetep mundur, ngejauhin pizza dari jangkauan tangan Draco, berharap dia salah alamat)

**Mau lebih enak didengar? Makan Hexos!**

Tiba-tiba, dari langit turunlah sebuah bungkus permen raksasa nutupin Draco dari Seamus yang sempet tertegun, bingung dengan situasi yang dia adepin. Baru hari pertama kerja jadi pengantar pizza, cobaannya udah kayak gini? Apalagi kalo udah berbulan-bulan...

**Draco : **(nongolin kepala dari balik bungkus permen Hexos segede gaban itu, ngambil dompet. Mukanya kesel) Gue tunggu daritadi lo! Lama banget, sih?! (gerutu sambil ngasih duit pizza-nya ke Seamus)

* * *

**A/N : **Baru liat iklannya, jadi langsung pengen bikin. Hehehhe.


	15. kapal api

**A/N : **Baru lagi! Yeah!! Jangan lupa di review, ya! Awas, lo, kalo gak review. (ngancem)

**Disclaimer : **Haruskah gue nulis ini terus? Lo udah tau, kan, apa punya siapa, siapa punya apa?

**Warning : **OOC. Tapi... mungkin gak terlalu OOC. Hiahahahaha!!

* * *

**Kapal Api Kopi Susu**

**

* * *

**

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione lagi ngumpul di The Burrow, rumahnya Ron. Biasa, kalo lagi liburan, kan, mereka suka ngumpul bareng di rumah keluarga Weasley ini. Kebetulan, rumah lagi sepi. Bisalah mereka menguasai rumah, terutama dapur! Yeah! Kenapa mereka betah di dapur? Karena di dapur adalah sumber makanan yang sangat penting bagi hidup mereka. Apalagi, masakan Molly Weasley itu terkenal super dahsyat lezatnya. Hmmm...

Sambil ngobrol, mereka iseng-iseng ngedengerin radio. Siapa tau ada berita yang bisa dicela sama mereka. Hehehe. Eh, tau-tau, siaran radio yang lagi mereka dengerin memperdengarkan lagu yang mereka bertiga suka banget!

**Harry : **Waaahh...! Lagu favorit gue, nih!

**Ron : **Sama, dong, Ri! Eh, nyanyi, yuk! (ngambil gitar punya Charlie yang terbengkalai tak jauh dari meja makan)

**Harry : **Ayo, ayo!! (semangat)

**Ron : **(langsung menggenjreng gitar tanpa ngecek nadanya udah pas atau belom. Padahal aslinya sember mampus... Tapi, tetep aja nerusin main gitarnya)

**Hermione : **(ngerenyit pas dengerin genjrengan gitar Ron yang gak bener banget)

**Harry : **(ngegulung majalah, pura-puranya jadi mike, nyanyi) _Kekasiiiiihhh... datang kemariiii, aku disiniiiiiiii... _(nyanyi dengan lantang, tapi sayang suaranya FALS!!)

**Gak semua orang bisa main musik!**

**Hermione : **(menghela napas panjang, terus memutuskan buat bikin kopi daripada dengerin 2 orang itu duet maut. Saking mautnya, bikin kuping sakit) Hmmm.... bikin kopi susu aja, ah. (ngambil 3 cangkir dan 3 bungkus kopi 'Kapal Api Kopi Susu')

**Tapi, dengan 'Kapal Api Kopi Susu' semua orang bisa bikin kopi susu enak**

**Hermione : **(ngeletakin 2 cangkir kopi susu di depan Harry sama Ron)

**Harry, Ron : **(langsung berenti nyanyi dan main gitar, menghirup aroma harum dari kopi susunya) Hmm... harum... (ngambil cangkir dan mulai minum dengan nikmatnya)

**Hermione : **(senyum. Akhirnya, gak perlu denger suara fals Harry, dan permainan gitar Ron yang kacau balau)

Tapi, setelah acara minum kopi selesei...

**Harry : **Ron! Mulai lagi, yok!! (semangat) Sekarang, lagu lain!

**Ron : **Sip!! (mulai ngambil gitarnya, dan... GONJRENG!!)

**Hermione : **(cuma bisa pasrah dengan nasibnya)

* * *

**A/N : **Hmmm... Segelas kopi susu malem-malem kayaknya enak, ya... (off to the kitchen terus bikin kopi) Oiya, jangan lupa review, ya!


	16. 3

**A/N : **iklan baru, iklan baru. Dibaca, dibaca iklan barunya, dibaca. Gratis, gratis! (halah, apaan dah...)

**Disclaimer : **Produk punyanya Budi. Eh, maksudnya 3. Hehehe. Terus, semua karakter punya JK. Rowling. Plotnya punya yang buat plot, lah. Yang pasti bukan gue.

**Warning : **Gak OoC. Karena ini sangat James sekali.

* * *

**3 : telpon kelima, GRATIS!**

**

* * *

**

_**Bangun pagi**_

James ngucek-ngucek matanya setelah terduduk dengan linglungnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang ekstra empuk. Maklum, anak orang kaya. Levelnya tidur diatas bulu angsa, bukan diatas kasur kapuk atau busa. Biarpun mata baru melek ¼ dari kadar seharusnya, dengan pasti ia mencomot henpon yang tergeletak tak berdosa diatas meja.

"Telpon dulu, aaah. Hehe."

_**Bangun pagi**_

PIPPIPIRRIPPPIIPPPIIIII!!

**Peter : **(setengah ngigo setengah bangun, ngeraba-raba buat ambil henponnya)

GEDUBRAAKK!!

**James : **Dag, Wormtail. Hehehe. (langsung matiin telponnya)

**Peter : **(terkapar di lantai kamarnya, masih ngorok dengan suksesnya)

_**Telpon lagi**_

BLUBBUUPBLLUUUPBBUUUP!!

**Remus : **(ngangkat telpon sambil gosok gigi di kamar mandi) Haarroooh?

**James : **(nyengir) Dag, Moony. (langsung matiin telpon)

**Remus : **(ngeliatin henponnya, bingung)

_**Telpon lagi**_

KRIIINNNG!! KRIIIINNNNGGGGG!!

**Alice : **(ngangkat henpon dengan keselnya) Siapa, sih, pagi-pagi gini nelpon? Berasa penting aja. Halo?

**James : **Dag, Alice. Uhuhuhu. (nutup telponnya lagi)

**Alice : **(ngeliat ke henponnya dengan alis mata dinaikkin satu, bingung sama tingkah temennya yang ajaib ini)

_**Telpon terus**_

JENGJENGJENGJEEEEENNNG!!

**Sirius : **(lagi sibuk ngebenerin motor dia biar gak lebih berisik dari suara Peter ngorok, langsung ngangkat henpon dengan santainya) Apaa?!

**James : **Dag, Padfoot. Hihihihi. (matiin telponnya lagi)

**Sirius : **(ngelitin henpon dengan bingung) Dasar anak geblek...

_**Sampe 5 kali**_

TINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONG!!

**Frank : **(lagi sibuk sama sapu-sapu terbang koleksinya. Mau test drive. Baru diservis semua, semoga udah bisa terbang dengan lancar, amin!) He? Siapa telpon? James? (angkat telponnya) Ya?

**James : **Dag, Frank. Ehehehehe. (matiin lagi)

**Frank : **Ha? (saking bingungnya, dia sampe lupa megangin sapu terbangnya yang udah terlanjur start. Alhasil, melesatlah sang sapu menjauhi empunya) WOI! Sapu gue!! BALIK, OOOIII!! (ngejar sapu terbangnya sambil lari, bukannya terbang pake sapu dia yang lainnya. Aneh...)

-sementara itu di rumah Potter-

**James : **Hehehe. Sekarang, gue bisa telpon beneran. (dengan lihai dan pasti, langsung memencet sebuah nomer yang dia udah apal luar kepala)

**Pake 3! Gratis telpon setelah telpon kelima!**

James lagi asik duduk di teras rumahnya sambil nelpon pacarnya yang namanya Lily Evans sambil cengar-cengir gaje. Dia udah nelpon doi dari pagi sampe magrib udah lama lewat.

**Mau?**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Hiahahaha!! Tadinya mo gue bikin James itu Draco. Tapi, setelah gue pikir-pikir, kok gak cocok, ya? Yaudah, deh, James lagi aja. Hehehe. Malah sempet kepikir Teddy, tapi siapa aja yang dia telpon? Hmm...


End file.
